


Peonies and primroses (colorized version in ch.2)

by Lysel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: A messy sketch inspired by @howling-harpy 's lovely "Peonies and Primroses in Pennsylvania fair" (and its prequel "Dear Lover")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Howling_Harpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Harpy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peonies and Primroses in Pennsylvania Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005165) by [Howling_Harpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Harpy/pseuds/Howling_Harpy). 

"I’ve missed you for years, and it feels like I still do even though you’re right here.”


	2. Colorized version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says 😊

Someday I'll lean to center my drawings 😅

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
